pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Igglybuff
|} Igglybuff (Japanese: ププリン Pupurin) is a dual-type / baby Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Igglybuff is a small, bipedal balloon-like animal that is completely pink. It has a rounded tuft of hair on top of its head, a small swirl-like pattern on its forehead, and red eyes. Igglybuff has small, stubby limbs. This small Pokémon is extremely elastic and can bounce like a ball, although it may not be able to stop if it does this. It smells sweet to calm the emotions of its foes. Although it has singing abilities, it is not able to sing for long periods due to its underdeveloped vocal cords. It often gets a sore throat from singing too frequently. Igglybuff tend to live in the close by freshwater streams. It uses water from the streams to gargle in its sore throat. In the anime Major appearances Igglybuff twins appeared in Same Old Song and Dance. These Igglybuff were owned by a girl named and were practicing for a concert. was jealous towards the Igglybuff twins as they were stealing its audience. An Igglybuff appeared under the ownership of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!. Minor appearances Igglybuff was first seen as one of the Pokémon in the Pichu Brothers' Possé in Pikachu & Pichu. An Igglybuff was one of the Pokémon mistook for its lost pearl in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend. Two Igglybuff appeared in Hungry For the Good Life!. An Igglybuff briefly appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Trainer's Igglybuff appeared in A League of His Own!. Three Trainers each owned an Igglybuff, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Igglybuff was one of the baby Pokémon that escaped from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City in Gligar Glide. Whitney owns an Igglybuff, which she used to battle (what she thought was) when she visited the Mahogany Gym. Its provided an opening for her to attack the creature, but failed when the moving ice sculpture felled Miltank and forced it to team up with Pryce's . An Igglybuff appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Igglybuff only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information Igglybuff, which evolve into Jigglypuff, are so incredibly elastic that they always seem to be bouncing. They have stubby legs, so for these Pokémon, bounding from place to place is much faster than walking. Unlike its equally adorable relatives, Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff, Igglybuff has red eyes. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky An Igglybuff stars as the character in the special episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. This Igglybuff is the unevolved Guildmaster from the main story. Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Stadium 2: Igglybuff appears in a quiz-show styled mini-game alongside . A series of Pokémon parade across the screen and the player has to count how many of the Pokémon species the player is instructed to count parade across the screen. The score is based how close the player is to the right number. * : The Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy features the adventures of Guildmaster as an Igglybuff when he was younger. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations or }} or or }} |} |} or }} or }} or }} |} |} or }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} or }} or Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} or }} or }} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Hatch the Normal Circle Egg}} |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Endless Level 67, Forever Level 17, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Lapras Beach}} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 285}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #2 Petal Dance Igglybuff|Japanese|Japan|5|March 16 to April 7, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Igglybuff}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mimic Igglybuff|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mimic Igglybuff}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Petal Dance Igglybuff|English|United States|5|April 12 to May 4, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Petal Dance Igglybuff}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Scary Face Igglybuff|English|United States|5|October 25 to 31, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Scary Face Igglybuff}} |PokéPark Egg Igglybuff|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Igglybuff}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , , , and moves were 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5|*}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*|'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution Breed |evo1= |no2=039 |name2=Jigglypuff |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=040 |name3=Wigglytuff |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Fairy }} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Igglybuff is tied with five other Pokémon for having the lowest stat of all Pokémon. ** Igglybuff also has the lowest Special Defense stat of all and Pokémon. * Igglybuff is tied with for having the lowest stat of all Pokémon. * A depicts an unused Pokémon with the same Pokédex number as Igglybuff. * Igglybuff and its share their with and . They are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. * Igglybuff is the lightest Pokémon. Origin It is based on a , like its evolutions. Name origin Igglybuff rhymes with and . ''Iggly is a shortening of jiggly and wiggly, indicating it is less than either of its evolutionary line. Pupurin may be a combination of プチ puchi (petit), 風船 fūsen (balloon), and 膨れる fukureru (to expand or inflate), as well as a pun on プリン purin (pudding). In other languages and doubled |es=Igglybuff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fluffeluff|demeaning=From fluff |it=Igglybuff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=푸푸린 Pupurin|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=寶寶丁 / 宝宝丁 Băobăodīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , and |zh_yue=小波球 Síubōkàuh|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=इगलीबाफ़ Igglybuff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Игглибуф Igglibuf|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions 174 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Fluffeluff fr:Toudoudou it:Igglybuff ja:ププリン pl:Igglybuff zh:宝宝丁